In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the associated geological formation provides information to aid such exploration. Measurements in a borehole are typically performed to attain this understanding. However, the pressure and temperatures accompanying measurement tools in the borehole of a well can affect operation of these tools in the borehole. The usefulness of such measurements may be related to the precision or quality of the information derived from such measurements.